


Leo's Night Out - A TMNT Story

by Next_Entry



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Next_Entry/pseuds/Next_Entry
Summary: This is an imagination of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles years after the traditional TMNT stories one would typically read. Or basically, if they were teenagers then, they'd probably be young adults now. And this is an idea I had about what Leonardo's life would like during this time. Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 6





	Leo's Night Out - A TMNT Story

I’m standing atop a rooftop, a small gust of wind blows, the dim lights of New York City look back up at me, and I’m right next to some gaudy stone statues. I know Raph used to do this all the time, but this just feels wrong. My shell feels vulnerable, the cold chill is tightening all of my muscles, and even worse, the possible cries of someone in danger might echo out at this distance. How am I supposed to help anyone like this? I can’t. I have to get lower to the ground.  
Dashing across the rooftop to the nearby light pole and sliding down to street level. I push off last second and land on a nearby balcony. A small amount of dust kicks up in the air, perfect, whoever owns this apartment probably doesn’t spend too much time here . Should give me a good vantage point for anyone who crosses by. Sitting down, I cross one leg over the other, close my eyes, and calmly push my knuckles together. Time to listen. Time to focus. Time to watch out for trouble.  
The lull and white noise of cars honking at one another begins to fade back and silence out. Everything honing onto the pinpoint accuracy of the jingle of keys, the flap of pigeon wings, the thuds of shoes on concrete, to the shortest breaths of each person finding their way through the night, until finally— 

“It’s just feels like a waste of time Leo” 

My neck jolts forward with a spasm. My fingers cling together and my shoulders tighten. All the noises flood back in my ears. All the pains and aches, the bouncing of all the cells in my body return to normal. Waste of time. Donnie do you understand what you mean by that? I know you like to pretend you know everything, until you don’t. So many messes to clean up. Especially when it blows up in your face. And then, who then has to deal with it? The rest of us. Then everyone understands, because even geniuses make mistakes, trial and error and the scientific process. At the end of the day though, you are a genius. A kind brilliant genius. I know that. Although it must be nice to be able to make mistakes. A crash of glass echoes out from a nearby alleyway, no alarm ringing out though, must be the convenience store run by Mr. and Mrs. Martinez. Time to go. Unfortunately, I don’t get that same luxury.  
Leaping off the guardrail on the balcony and towards the alleyway, a large truck is parked outside the back entrance to the store. Judging by the size, probably only three, maybe four max. There’s already a crowd of supplies loaded into the back. The back door is wide open, but they’re throwing the goods through the window? It’s almost like they want to get caught or…it’s almost as if they want someone to think amateurs did this. Too bad for you all, I know your game.  
The hustle of boots and smashed glass cover any sound I make sneaking up towards them. One of them hopped into the truck. Good. That’ll make the next part easier. Dashing inside, one drools over by the row of drinks in the freezer aisle, therefore the last one must be in the back office. Sliding over the cabinet and creaking past the open door: a man, about thirty, dressed in all black is hovering over the small safe in the tile. Standing up straight, I cross my arms and clear my throat. The man shoots up and reaches for his back pocket, but I’m faster. Holding one of my katana to his throat, I look into his eyes. Pupils already adjusted, surprisingly steady for someone who just got caught.  
“Leave”, I mutter out.  
The man looks between the blade and me for a moment, “Not gonna happen”.  
I pull my blade away from him, “If you leave now, nothing else needs to happen. Just put everything back and no harm done, alright?”  
His eyes follow my hands, still debating whether to make the first move, “We need this stuff frog”.  
Maybe I’m coming off too rough, “I understand, but you don’t need to steal from these people. There’s a Super-Mart warehouse just a few blocks away. I won’t bother you if you go there”.  
The man’s eyebrows cocked to one side, his lips carefully mouthing each and every possible answer before finally speaking, “That a guarantee?”  
A small layer of sweat forms on my hand, the handle of my katana slipping a bit out of my grip, “I swear.”  
He nods his head, “Well I’m glad the City’s only protector doesn’t understand where the biggest revenue comes from.”  
An ominous shade of black covers the thief’s face, then a silent click of metal. Swinging around, the same criminal who was standing over the liquor aisle has his pistol drawn. A signature white pistol with lion engravings. This isn’t just petty theft. No time to for swords, I grasp the wrist of the mercenary in front of me and swing my leg back into the sternum of the one behind me. That should buy me just enough time to deal with the one in front. As the clutter of cans and trash signals out behind me, both me and the mercenary wrestle over the gun. Lifting it into the air, he shoots off two shots into the ceiling. Sorry Mrs. Martinez, I know you just got those redone. I kick his stomach, but nothing. They’re wearing some type of vest. Bracing and pointing my heel I drive into his stomach again with more force. He kneels over and falls to his knees. Ow. The spasm of muscles tightens up my right leg and locks it in place. Gotta keep on the offensive. I raise my fist back, but everything blacks out as something smashes over my head. The clatter of wood suggests that it was probably the mercenary behind me. Damn, he recovered faster than I thought. A burning in my eyes, a throbbing in my head, but I turn back around to face him.  
The same thing: his eyes unmoving. Nothing, but goal and mission focused eyes that act as a precision sight towards everything he hopes to achieve. Or simply: task oriented tunnel vision, he leads with a cross to my face. Parrying with my right hand, I catch his momentum and slam his head. A small splatter of blood indents itself into the wall. Not a second passes, before his friend kicks my knees from behind, buckles my legs and shoves me forward, but lucky for me the leader staggers upwards, albeit dazed and clutching a bleeding nose. Lifting my left leg up, I kick off the leader’s diaphragm and throw my shell backward onto the one behind me. A cough of air struggles out of him and into my ear. The guy crumples behind me as the leader gets up. I lead with a punch, but he catches my arm and snaps it up before punching me in the throat. Enraged, yet he’s still capable. My throat gasps, as I stumble backward. He follows it up with a jab straight to my face, one of them is going to have to land. I crane my head upward as his fist smashes straight into my cheek. The whole room flashes, a blurry blend of shapes and lights takes its place, the whole store vanishes from my eye. Focus, just him, get yourself in check Leonardo. They’re all counting on you. I catch myself on my back leg, take a big breath, and catch his fist with my left hand. My turn. He tries to swing his other fist forward, but I counter with my elbow and extend into another jab into his nose. His head flails backward and I throw my weight behind me. Rolling backwards, I heave him over me and onto his friend. The crash snaps the wooden stocked shelves behind them. The wood and dust falls onto both of them. My whole face throbs, but I hurry over as the leader struggles to pick himself back up. His face is a mess of blood and splinters, his nose swollen and broken. Clearly, it’s taking everything he has just to stand back up, admirable, but you’ve lost. I swing my leg around into a roundhouse and he falls back down. His body hits the tile with a loud crack, and I stand over both of them. Heavily breathing, my eye shuts from the throbbing and I raise a fist into the air: now that’s turtle power.   
“We got em guys!” I exclaim, “Good work everyon— “  
Except nothing calls back to me. Only the quiet and destroyed store ignores me. Oh well, I guess I’m doing just fine. Right? I’m doing alright on my own, took a few hits, but overall mission accomplished, yeah? An ignition roars up and the sound of tires burning against asphalt kicks up. I look outside just in time to see the headlights of the truck outside zooming off into the night. Fuck! The guy in the van. I ran outside, only to see the flash of red lights and a puff of smoke from a faulty exhaust pipe. I don’t even manage to get a glimpse of the truck’s plates as it rounds the corner.

Rounding up the crew, its exactly what I thought. The Dire Lions are back, bunch of scary mercenaries paid by big companies to come shake up local businesses. Guising as amateurs and petty crime, their involvement only causes strife and division. We haven’t had to deal with them in forever, last time we did Mikey and Donnie managed to herd all the businesses together. Truly amazing, a perfect harmony of Donnie’s organization and Mikey’s charm. Mikey was all high-fives and smiles after that. He had always managed to make friends, mostly with the pizza people, but there’s something about him that can make him click with just about anyone. And Donnie, I remember him being nervous to even tell us about the plan. Raph wanted to just bust in there and take em all on with our weapons and fists. Seemed almost all out of options, but Donnie’s big brain let him think outside the box. He was so nervous to bring it up, his hand shook while he waved around the metal pointer in front of the chalkboard. Raph shook his head, like he always does, and muttered how it would never work. But after the whole neighborhood came together. Hell, even he was shocked.  
Hopefully this wouldn’t be too much of an issue. I dragged them both, while grabbing some rope. Tying it firmly around them both, I pulled them towards the front and hung them upside down in front of the building. Tugging on the rope, and checking them over for any type of knife. They’ll be out cold for a while, and all the local shops will see them. Grabbing a piece of paper, I jot down: “Dire Lions are back. We beat them once. You know what to do — TMNT”. I stared at the letters again, before rewriting it, “Dire Lions are back. You beat them once. You know what to do — Leo”. They’ll come together again. That’s what they do, or at least that’s what they promised to do. A few passerby people looked to me and then to both of them, a question and answer formed in their head. I nod my head along as they keep walking. That’ll be the fight for tomorrow. For now I walked back to the Martinez’s store to clean up the shards of glass on the floor, extract the bullets from the walls, and straighten up what was left. I’m sure the neighborhood will be okay, but I couldn’t save their stuff. It’s probably being dumped in the ocean or maybe to a fence or who knows where. I really did leave a mess behind, I was too sloppy. Without tools I won’t be able to fix the broken countertops. I’ll have to come by tomorrow. A loud groan echoes out across the store. From the sound of my stomach, it’s time to get something to eat.

***

Not many places open this late, but luckily Tammy’s still got an hour left. I’ll leave a big tip. Sam smiled as I walked in, her curly hair tied up with a handkerchief. She showed me to the same table as always and asked me what I wanted and without thought I blurt out,  
“One pepperoni, one veggie, one meatlovers, and one with anchovies and pineapple” I said, and her eyes looked between me and the paper  
“You want all of that?” she said,  
Oh. I put my hands up and shook my head, my face burns and I look over the menu. Uh let’s see what sounds good: pepperoni seems too basic to just get now, meat lovers is way too greasy and heavy, pineapple? Bleh no thanks. I looked back up to her,  
“Can I get a moment to decide what I want. Please?” I said,  
She nodded her head and hurried away to help another customer. I looked back down at the menu, this shouldn’t be that hard. What kinda pizza do I want to eat? I don’t have to worry about Donnie’s allergies or Raph getting enough to eat or eating too fast, and I don’t have to worry about Mikey wanting to order toppings so gross, the only thing grosser is watching him eat it. So what do I want to eat? I guess jalapeno and onion doesn’t sound too bad. But that might give everyone gas. Or no, this is supposed to just be for me. I can order whatever pizza I want, because I can make my own decisions and I can just finally order my favorite type of pizza that I could never order before. And that’s easy, I know my own favorite type of pizza. Which is… garlic and bell pepper? Sausage and mushroom? Maybe. A silence sits within my own mind, somewhere between indecision and annoyance. I dig my face into the menu. This shouldn’t be the hard part. This was supposed to be the easy part.  
“Do you need a couple more minutes?” Sam said,  
“No”, I said and I looked to the first thing my eyes landed on, “I guess I’m doing the Tammy Tango” I said  
She nodded her head and went off. I rested my chin on my hand and twiddled my fingers as I stared off into nothing. I’ve ordered easily over a thousand pizzas in my whole life, and here I am, now unable to order the thing that’s supposed to just keep me going. Maybe the problem is we used to get pizza after a successful mission, after a mission complete. I wouldn’t exactly call what just happened a success, one of them is still out there. I rest my head on my hand. Why didn’t I just start with the one outside, or slash the tires, or create some type of distraction? There’s no reason that should’ve gone so bad. I’m just distracted. I’ve dealt with them before and it’s not like their fighting tactics have gotten any better. Same sloppy mercenary style of fighting: just a horrible “master of none” style to grappling and quick strikes. Nothing we— I can’t handle. As the one that remains, I have to make up for what was lost. A little inkling, a tug at the bottom of my stomach kicked up. The same one that pulls my head down when I walk now, the one that keeps me distracted during training. It’s sadness, I know it’s sadness. I cradled my hands together, last time Mikey sent me a postcard he was somewhere in Italy trying the most “authentic pizza” he could find. He at least looked like he was having fun. Of course he is. That’s Mikey’s whole thing, he always knows how to have fun no matter where he is.  
“One Tammy’s Tango for you” Sam said as she dropped off the pizza in front of me.  
The large pizza made of banana and bell peppers sizzled in front of me. I smiled back at Sam and took the first slice and bit into it. Meh, I knew this wasn’t my favorite pizza. But it’ll have to do for now. Maybe the most “authentic pizza ever” is where it’s at. It’s going to be the pizza that makes me forget about all other pizza. I wonder what it's made out of, like, it’s all the same basic ingredients, right? Donnie would probably know, but ever since he and April moved in together I don’t hear from him much. Apparently off making the next invention that’ll change how people anywhere and everywhere will live. Which is good. The world needs inventors who care about people, Donnie does. Save maybe for the fact that despite him only living a few blocks away, he doesn’t bother to call much. Another few slices in, okay maybe this pizza isn’t as bad as I thought it was at first. It’s just not much more than crunchy toppings atop pizza. But it’s at least a little good.  
Paying for the pizza, Sam was ringing me up and asked, “Mr. Jones came in the other day and asked about Casey. Have you heard from either of them yet?”  
Sam’s eyes flickered a bit. A small reflection of sadness trickled from mine to hers, a tinge of guilt and bile pulled up my throat. I open my mouth to form something, but Casey and I weren’t all that close and she really isn’t asking about Raph. She just wants to know about Casey, not that it matters, because I wouldn’t be able to say anything either way. I manage a shrug and a shake of my head. It’s not my fault they just took off one day, though I guess we all handle things differently. A little bit of my throat burns. Maybe that pizza wasn’t all that great. I should’ve known better.

***

The rest of the night is quiet. Nothing much to report, hours pass and the break of dawn is beginning to show itself beyond the sea. While the light of day doesn’t quite chase away all that lurks in the shadows, it does mean that my shift is coming to a close. Except— out of the corner of my eye as I leap from building to building. I notice a van just outside one of the local dumping areas. It would be a long shot, really it would, but it might just be worth it. Sliding down one of the pipes and lifting up the lid into the garbage cans: there are loads of grocery supplies all clattered up against one another. My shell and heart felt as if they were lifting in unison, more and more goods began to show themselves. Not many of course, but a stray box of laundry detergent, a few cases of sodas strewn about, a small, but noticeable air of a fresh linen candle. There must be some huge compilation. I can find it, maybe I can’t make all things right and fix everything, but I can at least bring back the stolen goods. I can do this for the Martinez family, they really deserve it. I can be helpful to them, rather than just destroying their store and bombing one of the most telegraphed hits in the history of New York. The goods began to collect even more, a few unused matchsticks were trailing off together. Perfect! It’s almost like they wanted to leave a trail behind, man I really am going to luck out here. No wait, I’m not. I needed to find them and I did, I need to pat myself on the back for this. Shifting through the heaps of garbage coagulated together in front of me, the mounds reached so far above me that I couldn’t even see what was right in front of me. Just more garbage to tear through in search of what I needed. Shards of glass and aluminum cans cut and stabbed my hands and feet as I trudged through.. The sheer scent of foul garbage stung my nostrils, the familiar rising burn of bile boiled up my throat. It’s just slowing me down, so I pulled my mask back and vomited out the bit of pizza that hung atop my stomach. All of it was just holding me back, preventing me from finding the things I needed. The small digs of pain and trickling pungent scent of garbage and secrets tore into my whole being, but it didn’t matter. Nothing matters, other than finding all that remains of my mistakes.   
The small heaps of garbage opened up into a clearing: an obvious circular patch of dirt with a circle of rocks outlining an interior. And inside said interior, or at least what I can guess: cardboard, destroyed cans of food caked in dirt, torn magazines, used matchsticks, plastic coverings for various tools and goods and ash piled together with a small plume of grey smoke rising from it. Surrounding the rocks: empty plastic yellow bottles of lighter fluid and another set of match boxes. I walked to the center of the pit and thrust my hands into the ash for a chance, a sliver, something. But pulling my hands up only sifted the granules of ash, of waste, through my fingers. Nothing left, everything gone. A thick coat of sleet powder coated my hands as I pushed my hands into my face. My throat tightened together as the gray in my hands began to darken. Of course it wasn’t going to be here. Of course, they’re a well equipped and capable team of people who work together to ensure these results. I know what they’re capable of and I know how they operate. Why did I think this time could be any different? Last time they showed up, it wasn’t even me who managed to stop them. But I knew how they did it. I know how Donnie and Mikey did it, and it wasn’t like this. It wasn’t my way. It was their way. I know this. I can’t stop them on my own. I can’t do this on my own. I know this, too. My whole chest begins to sob, as my breaths tighten and cough out of my lungs, each breath in pulls little granules inside my mouth. I crumple to the floor, my elbows and knees digging into the dirt. Why am I still here?  
A croaky and weak voice calls out behind me, “Leonardo”. I slowly pull my head towards the voice behind me. And there you are, just like I remember you. The same old and tattered robe, the same stilted walking stick, the frayed whiskers, “Master Splinter!”, I call out. Wiping my eyes and pushing myself off the ground, I get up to form some semblance of a bow. “Master Splinter, I’m so happy you’re here” I call out, “Things are really bad, the Dire Lions are back and they’ve already infiltrated the town. Luckily, I’ve already apprehended two of them and let the local shopkeepers know that something is afoot. But without the rest of the team, I’m not exactly sure how to proceed—”, and Master Splinter lifted his wiry hand up and I snapped my jaw shut, “Patience Leonardo” and I nodded my head. “I’m sure with much time and reflection the answers will become obvious”, which of course that makes sense with some time to look over things again I’m sure I could figure something out, “Converse and communicate with your brothers to find the proper course of action. And things will work themselves out as they always have”.  
My eye twitched and I looked back up at Master Splinter, “Uhm Master, that’s not exactly possible anymore. They’re not here to help me this time”. And his face sat unmoved, like a puppet with only the ability to move its mouth, ““Then you are out of balance, reflect on this and in time I’m sure your brothers will return to you”. His voice reverberated within me, like two drills tearing into my ears, “Master, you don’t understand, they’re just not interested in living this life anymore. Raph, Donnie, even Mikey. They’re all off in pursuit of their own passions and dreams”, and I began to take a few steps towards him. Yet he stood perfectly still, unmoving and unchanging, “Then you must guide them Leonardo. Lead them down the proper path to ensure they cooperate with you”. My tongue curled, “Master, please. If you could just see them, they’ve moved on. They don’t need a leader to guide them anymore.”. With each step I took towards him, he moved back, not with his feet. I just can’t get closer. “Were your brothers not content to work in unison with you?” he responded. My whole chest bloated, from something expanding within me, a pressure, a balloon blown up too much, “No, Master, I did as you taught me. I lead them to figuring out their path, a path that just also happened to distance us. They’re masters in their own disciplines”. He slammed down his stick, “Then a mistake you must have made Leonardo, think again, have you not done something to cause this rift— “ and a pressure, an eruption of something intangible, yet volatile.”That’s not it Dad!” I yelled out. The cap of a volcano exploded and only words of magma could pour out of my mouth, “A mistake, you think I made a mistake? Last time I checked that’s not something you allowed me to make, huh Master?”. My fingers tightened and dug into my palms, “ Everything I have to know, everything I need to reflect on. All to ensure that the best possible outcome happens. That’s why you put me in charge! The leader? The one who always has to know”. The words clawed out my throat and pulled tears from my eyes as they steamed off the hot surface of my face, “I always had to know, because if I don’t, then something could happen to my brothers”, I pointed my finger at him, “You made me responsible for all of them. You made it so my whole being, my whole life I spent making sure that they were on the right path”. Flashes of that conversation with Donnie played through my head. His staff snapped in half by his own knee, his mask in his hand, the guilt and shame on his face. “It just feels like a waste of time Leo. My time, I think I can do better if April and I just focus on our studies”. With that Mikey had the idea of finally branching out and traveling the world in his own way and with neither of them to stop Raph and I from butting heads. Raph just up and left with Casey.  
“We’re not a team anymore Dad. They’re all gone”. My head shook, and my shoulders began to shake, “And you know what’s worse? Because you taught me it. Because I have to know. I know they’re happier now. Mikey is off enjoying the culinary intricacies of the world and having the luxurious life he always wanted, Donnie and April are off impacting the world with their big brains, Casey and Raph are finally living like they wanted: free from rules of any teacher. They’re doing better than we ever did together as a team. It’s just...”. His face sat still, unmoved, uncaring, unloving, “Where does that leave me?” I screamed.  
“Up to this point, my whole life was them. Everything in the service of them. Knowing everything to help them. To make sure that the team stayed together and guarantee my brothers found their path. Your brothers are always your number one priority. That’s what you always taught me”, I said. My whole face felt a giant ball of snot, heat, and tears. All of it coagulated together on my face, almost creating a hazy steam of inadequacy channeling off of me. The permanent and dystopic sense of success that thrives on the sheer presence of failure. Why wasn’t he saying anything?   
“ And I don’t know what to do now”, I cried. “Please… I just don’t know”, I shut my eyes to close off the unending supply of tears flooding out. I loved my brothers and we’d been together our whole lives, we trained, ate, and fought alongside each other. And while they each discovered their own avenue and path, my path allied myself with theirs, yet in doing so, they reached a place all their own. A place I can no longer help with. A stop that prevents me from doing the only thing I’ve truly ever known.  
Opening my eyes, the words halted. He was gone. And he was never here. Only me amongst mounds of garbage. Only a sharpening stone that refined three tools to perfection, yet worthless by itself. Which I know, he’s been gone for a while now. I snorted my nose, and brushed the dirt and ash off my legs and elbows. The silence hung thick in the air, and seconds morphed into minutes as I stood frozen. No chirping of birds, no honking of cars, no tumbling of garbage. Everything still and silent, like the world itself was waiting for me to make my next move. I don’t know when I finally started taking steps, all I do know is that the sun was right above me when I reached the exit of the dump.  
Looking around, there was a manhole just by my feet. I lifted up the lid and lowered myself in. Pulling the cover over me, I made my way down into the sewers and back home. Which remained just as I had left it. Clean and unused, empty. No one left to clean up after, no controllers that need to be rolled up, no dishes to be done. I slugged over back to my room and removed my gear. With no mask and nothing on, I paused in front of my mirror. Black indents from bruising, two flared eyes, dried snot out my left nostril, a puffy lip, a throbbing in my head, and residual dirt and grime. Resting my hand on the mirror,  
“What now?” I asked,

“I don’t know” I answered.


End file.
